Sometimes Having Faith Saves The Day
by gleeklover527
Summary: A different take on 3x15. "My brother, my partner, and my nephew are in that building. I don't know if they'll be coming home tonight. I couldn't bear it if I lost the love of my life today Maura. Just stay here for me. Please."


"No! You are not going in!" Jane yelled to the blonde following her.

"Jane! I am a medical professional, if there are people needing medical attention then I am required to see it through. I took an oath!"

"Maura there is no guarantee that there will be a need for any other attention besides a hearse's." The detective ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her best friend.

"You cannot stop me from going in there."

When Maura went to walk ahead of her, Jane pulled her back by the arm until they were so close their breaths were mixing. Maura felt a strong set of lips cover her own and before she could respond they were gone. Hazel eyes searched the face in front of her for answers.

"My brother, my partner, and my nephew are in that building. I don't know if they'll be coming home tonight. I couldn't bear it if I lost the love of my life today Maura. Just stay here for me. Please."

"Okay. I'll stay."

As soon as the words left her mouth Jane began to rush towards the tunnel. Watching the detective until she disappeared from sight Maura covered her eyes with her hand. What had she had with Jane? Twenty seconds? A minute tops. And now she was headed into a building that was going to collapse within the next moments. Jane had been right. There was no guarantee that their three loved ones were alive. But now Maura was faced with the possibility that maybe Jane would also have a similar fate.

While the doctor had never considered herself to be religious she sent up a silent prayer hoping there would be someone listening. She had heard Jane mumble them under her breath when heading into dangerous situations and she had always come out alive. Maybe it was time for Maura herself to stop relying only on facts and give faith a try.

"Maura!" Turning around Maura was met by a great hug from Angela Rizzoli.

"Oh Angela I'm so sorry I didn't call. Jane asked us not to."

"It's alright honey, Vince told me." Pulling apart and holding the blonde at arm's length the matriarch looked her over, "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm completely fine...physically."

"Where's Jane?"

"She snuck into the building." Maura said it so softly she was worried Angela hadn't heard her but the look on the Rizzoli's face said it all.

"She went into that mess?"

"Yes."

"What was she thinking?! When she gets out of there I'm going to kill her." The blonde opened her mouth to say something only to stop herself when Angela hugged her once again.

"At least two of my kids are safe. I don't know what I'd do without you four."

Maura could hear the tears in Angela's voice so she simply brought her arms around the mother's waist. Turning her head she could see Dr. Martin staring at the two of them with pain in her eyes. It was ridiculous, Maura knew, to feel at peace in that moment. She had a mother who wanted her, who CHOSE her. Maura couldn't resist planting a kiss on the cheek of her other mother. This was the comfort she needed after watching Jane walk into yet another dangerous situation.

"Praise the Lord," Maura heard Angela's murmur but paid no attention to the words.

"Maura!" A voice screamed as loud as it could. Pulling away from Angela she turned to see an extremely dirty Jane Rizzoli walking toward her holding a baby. Running as fast as she could, she watched Jane give a paramedic the baby before catching Maura in her arms.

"You're alive! I was so worried Jane. Are you hurt?"

"Completely unscathed babe." Maura greedily captured Jane's lips in a kiss content to still be held in Jane's arms for the rest of her life.

"What about your brother and Detective Frost?"

"Speak of the devils here they come." She could hear her mother fawn over Tommy and Frankie nearly hyperventilating when he saw that Frost simply had an arm injury.

"I prayed that you'd come back to me."

"You did?" Shyly the Medical Examiner nodded her head not looking in Jane's eyes until she felt a finger on her chin pulling it up, "I prayed to come back to you too."

"Jane before you walked in there you said something to me."

"Yeah I did."

"You called me the love of your life. Did you mean it?"

"Absolutely."

"What about Casey?"

"I like Casey. I probably even love him some. But the way I love him and the way I love you...two completely different things."

"What are you saying to me? These past few weeks or months I should say you've been short and rude. Why?"

"Because I realized that my best friend was the one that I wanted to be with and I told myself that was impossible. So I thought if I could put some distance between us the feelings would lessen. But when I thought I could die today, let's face it the odds were not in my favor, I couldn't stop myself."

"You really make me mad. You know that? You tell me you love me and before I can respond you rush off into a collapsing building."

"Well you can respond now if you want."

"Yes I suppose that is a good idea." Gripping the front of the dirty shirt Jane was wearing, bunching the material in her hands she smiled, "Jane Rizzoli I am completely and utterly head over heels in love with you."

Reaching down Jane gave her a gentle kiss, pressing their foreheads together. The brunette allowed herself a moment of just looking into hazel eyes before she spoke, "I know we have to go to Boston General today but tonight can I come home with you?"

"I'm counting on it." Maura kissed her once again and interlaced their fingers.

Just another day at the office.


End file.
